The Assignment
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Tugas pelajaran Bahasa Jepang : Tulis deskripsi tentang benda yang baru kau dapatkan tapi sangat berharga untukmu dan kau sangat menyayanginya. Shisido memutuskan untuk menulis tentang Ohtori. Apa saja yang ia tulis?


"The Assignment"

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis bukan milikku, bukan milikmu! Tapi dia untukku, bukan untukmu!!! (Mahap, kebanyakan dengerin lagunya Yovie & The Nuno)

Author: Tentu saja Epitsu Onna yang akhir-akhir makin tergila-gila sama Shisido x Choutarou… XDD

**BEWARE **Ada Shisido OC di sini…

The story begins...

Kelas 3-7, pelajaran Bahasa Jepang. Shisido memandang dengan hopeless ke buku tulis Bahasa Jepangnya yang masih putih bersih. Dia memutar-mutar pen yang sedang dipegangnya sambil terus menggaruk-garuk kepalanya meski nggak gatal.

Shisido membaca ulang perintah yang tertulis di atas bukunya itu:

_Tuliskan deskripsi minimal 200 kata tentang benda yang baru kau dapatkan atau kau miliki, namun sangat berharga untukmu dan kau sangat menyayanginya._

"DUUHH!!" Shisido berteriak frustasi, "Nih tugas apaan sih, aneh banget! Masa kelas 3 SMP disuruh ngarang, kayak anak SD aja!"

"Shisido, ini bukan mengarang," Oshitari nyeletuk, "Ini deskripsi,"

"Apa pun deh," Shisido menjawab galak, "Kau menulis tentang apa?"

Oshitari tersenyum, "Tentu saja, DVD Romance ku yang baru. Aku sampai membutuhkan 5 gulung tisu ketika menontonnya..."

Shisido benar-benar putus asa.

Shisido berusaha mengingat apa saja benda yang baru dia dapatkan akhir-akhir ini. Kemarin ia baru mendapatkan nilai 2 di ulangan Biologi, juga nilai 90 di ulangan Sejarah. Kayaknya cuma 2 itu benda yang dia dapatkan akhir-akhir ini.

Boleh nggak sih bukan benda, tapi sesuatu yang lain? Misalnya binatang peliharaan. Kalau manusia, boleh nggak ya? Tiba-tiba di otak Shisido muncul wajah kouhai nya, Ohtori. Dia dan Ohtori nggak baru ketemu sih, tapi Ohtori kan teman terbarunya Shisido. Mungkin boleh dicoba.

Shisido mencoba menulis sebuah pembuka.

_Hm. Baiklah. Aku punya, sih, suatu benda yang baru saja kudapatkan tapi dia sangat penting untukku. Tapi benda itu berbentuk manusia. Boleh tidak?_

_Yah, kalau boleh, aku akan menulis tentang dia saja deh. Namanya Ohtori Choutarou, kelas 2. Kami baru bertemu sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi aku sudah menjadikannya sesuatu yang sangat penting untukku. Soalnya dia kan double pair ku. Kalau tak ada Choutarou, bisa-bisa Atobe tak mengijinkanku untuk bertanding, karena aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru kutemui. Soalnya kadang, aku tak bisa terlalu mempercayai orang yang baru kukenal._

_Eh, tapi kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Choutarou pun, aku bisa cukup akrab dengannya. Habisnya dia punya mata dan senyum yang begitu jujur. Mana bisa aku tak mempercayai orang dengan aura malaikat seperti dia. Semua orang pun tak akan bisa._

Shisido tertawa kecil ketika ia membaca ulang apa yang ia tulis, kemudian melanjutkan. Di luar dugaannya, mendeskripsikan sesuatu itu cukup menyenangkan.

_Mm. Deskripsi. Itu yang harusnya kutulis. Oke, deskripsi tentang Choutarou. Choutarou sangat tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dariku dan Oshitari. Yang lebih tinggi daripadanya di tim regular cuma Kabaji. Dan mereka berdua sama-sama lebih muda dariku. Bagus sekali._

_Choutarou tingginya 185 cm dan beratnya 72 kg, sesuai yang kubaca dari laporan Pemeriksaan Kesehatan nya bulan lalu. Golongan darahnya O. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, Choutarou punya suatu teknik serve yang hebat sekali bernama Scud Serve. Serve itu bisa mencapai kecepatan 200 km/jam. Ketika National Tournament, ia memperbaharui teknik servenya, namanya Neo Scud Serve dan kecepatannya 215 km/jam. Serve nya yang Neo itu bahkan lebih cepat dari Waterfall nya Inui dari Seigaku!! Huahahaha!!_

_Oke, kembali ke deskripsi. Choutarou memiliki rambut agak ikal dan warnanya keabu-abuan. Aku sering mengelus kepalanya, soalnya kadang aku benar-benar merasa dia itu berumur 7 tahun, bukannya 14 tahun. Habisnya, dia itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Apa yang dia rasakan bisa terbaca jelas di wajahnya, dia juga sangat jujur dan polos. Kalau dia sedang bersemangat tentang sesuatu, pipinya akan memerah dan matanya bersinar-sinar. Maksudku bersinar-sinar itu bukan seperti Cyclops di X Men atau sejenisnya. Maksudku semacam jadi berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil waktu dapat kado mainan._

_Oh ya, karena aku sering mengelus kepalanya, aku jadi tahu kalau rambut dia itu lembut banget, seperti bulu kucing. Mata Choutarou berwarna cokelat gelap, dan kulitnya sedikit lebih putih dari kulitku._

Shisido mengangkat penanya sejenak. Apa dia perlu menulis tentang biodata nya Choutarou juga? Hmmm... Tulis saja deh, biar karangannya tambah panjang dan nilainya makin bagus. Lagipula nggak terlalu susah juga menulis tentang biodata Choutarou, soalnya Shisido sudah hapal banget.

_Makanan kesukaan Choutarou itu daging panggang. Pelajaran kesukaannya adalah Musik dan Kesenian. Ngomong-ngomong selain tennis, dia juga suka bermain biola dan piano. Aku mendengar permainannya beberapa kali, dan aku merasa dia benar-benar bagus dalam kedua bidang itu._

_Choutarou sangat menyukai barang-barang Bridgestone. Aku sih lebih suka memakai Yonex, tapi aku tak telalu peduli apa pun yang ia pakai, asal ia nyaman memakainya dan bisa bermain baik dengan apa yang ia pakai._

_Choutarou pergi ke gereja jika ia sedang merasa kuatir atau cemas. Ia akan duduk di bangku paling depan, mendengarkan suara lonceng sambil memejamkan matanya, dan kadang baru akan beranjak dari situ kalau aku menghampirinya dan mengajaknya pulang. Katanya, ia merasa tenang setiap ia pergi ke sana. Aku tak begitu mengerti perasaannya itu, tapi aku tak pernah keberatan untuk menemaninya jika ia memintaku. Kadang dia juga maju ke altar dan berdoa. Entah apa yang ia doakan selama berjam-jam._

_Oh ya, Choutarou lahir pada hari Valentine. Tahu kan, maksudku tanggal 14 Februari. Makanya di tanggal itu, dia bukan hanya mendapatkan cokelat dari cewek-cewek, tapi juga kado ulang tahun. Sepertinya Choutarou cukup populer. Hm, sudahlah, aku tak begitu peduli._

_Maksudku bukan berarti aku tak peduli kalau suatu hari ia memiliki pacar. Aku pasti akan kaget dan hal paling utama yang harus dia lakukan adalah mengenalkan pacarnya padaku. Pokoknya aku harus melihat dan menilai dulu cewek itu. Aku pasti bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat saja, apakah cewek itu benar-benar menyayangi Choutarou atau cuma menipunya saja. Soalnya cewek-cewek jaman sekarang rata-rata berbahaya dan tidak segan-segan menipu cowok baik cuma buat memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Makanya, cowok yang begitu polos seperti Choutarou itu sasaran empuk!_

_Benar juga. Aku harus menyampaikannya pada Choutarou besok. Kalau dia sudah punya pacar, aku harus dikenalkan pertama kali. Kayaknya aku harus selalu mengawasi cewek yang menjadi pacar Choutarou, jangan sampai Choutarou tertipu sama cewek jahat!_

_Sekarang aku benar-benar berjanji pada diriku sendiri, kalau aku benar-benar harus mencari tahu latar belakang setiap cewek yang jalan sama Choutarou. Soalnya kalau Choutarou sampai jadi sedih gara-gara dia ditipu sama cewek sialan, aku pasti bakal marah sekali sama cewek itu. Aku pasti bakal mendatangi cewek itu dan meninjunya sampai dia nggak bisa gerak, sukur-sukur kalau masuk rumah sakit._

_Tapi tunggu. Gimana kalau cewek itu jagoan banget dalam menipu? Bahkan lebih jago dari Niou dari Rikkai Dai, sehingga bahkan ia bisa membuatku tertipu?? Gimana kalau nanti Choutarou menikah dengannya, lalu akan berakhir bangkrut dan sedih soalnya istrinya yang iblis itu kabur bersama selingkuhannya membawa uang Choutarou??!! TIDAK! Kasihan sekali Choutarou-ku!_

_Hm. Kupikir lebih baik Choutarou jomblo selamanya aja deh. Kan ada aku. Dia tidak butuh istri, aku sudah cukup untuk merawatnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, meski kami baru beberapa bulan berteman, Choutarou sangat mempercayaiku dan ia juga memberitahukan rahasia terbesarnya padaku. Kalau Choutarou sedang cemas atau gelisah atau sedih, aku lah orang yang bisa membuatnya tenang kembali. Choutarou juga selalu menampakkan senyum termanisnya hanya dengan melihatku. Kami punya harmoni yang sangaaattt baik, bukan hanya dalam bermain tennis, tapi juga di kehidupan nyata!_

Shisido terdiam.

Ia membaca kembali tugasnya dari awal sampai akhir. Kok isinya so sweet amat yah? Kalau dibaca-baca lagi yang 5 paragraf terakhir... pertama-tamanya dia seperti senpai yang overprotektif, terus lama-lama dia seperti kakak yang punya penyakit Brother Complex, dan dia akhir-akhir, dia seperti mencoba meyakinkan semua orang kalau ia itu...

Wajah Shisido terasa panas. Apaan-apaan sih yang ia pikirkan ketika menulisnya?

"Anak-anak, sudah selesai? Waktunya sudah habis, kumpulkan tugas kalian sekarang!" Ibu Guru di depan berteriak.

Shisido panik. Tak ada waktu untuk menghapus apa yang baru ia tulis! Akhirnya Shisido memutuskan untuk menambahkan penutup saja.

_Mm. Oke. Itulah deskripsi mengenai__** double pair ku**__** kouhai ku**__, dan __**teman baikku**__, Ohtori Choutarou. Tolong jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, oke? Aku benar-benar cuma menganggap Choutarou sebagai semua kata yang tebal dan digarisbawahi. Mm. Oke. Selesai. Terima kasih._

_(Shisido Ryou / 3-7) _


End file.
